Minibar
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: The story of Minibar from My Cat from Hell. Full summary inside and NO I AM NOT THINKING OF FINISHING THIS. Yes it is long lol.


**I was watching "My Cat from Hell," and the episode was "Wildcat!" The first cat Jackson Galaxy dealt with was Minibar. Minibar is a black and white tuxedo she-cat, supposedly "70% domesticated," that was a foster cat. The couple (Carre and Brian) took her to a shelter to see if she was going to have to be put down, because she had bitten and scratched them both a lot, and they found out that Minibar would never be able to be adopted out. It was official; Minibar wasn't going anywhere. She belonged to Brian and Carre.**

**In this story Minibar started life as a warrior cat, then a rogue. **

_From the moment I opened my eyes I knew the forest was my home. I think I remember my mother being called Willow... something, and I sort of remember having a gray brother, long fur. I think I remembered being called Moon. But then all that changed... I think. Something happened with some sort of rocks with river... something, and my mother was forced to give up one of her kittens. I think she picked me, because the next thing I knew, the warm, milky scents of many cats were gone, and I remember being left outside in the cold, being left to die. _

I put that all behind me and twitched my tail hungrily. I padded silently in the undergrowth, stalking a mouse. I put my weight on my hind paws as I stepped lightly, silently. Light reflected off my greenish amber eyes. I licked my jaws hungrily. Placing one white paw in front of another, I spotted my prey scuttling in the undergrowth. I crouched down, stepped a few more paces forward, and launched myself at the mouse. Its legs shot out of beneath its fat little body and the mouse started running, but I was too fast for it. I stepped on its long tail, and it squeaked ferociously. I put another paw on its body and quickly delivered the killing bite. The mouse went limp in my jaws. Settling down I started eating the mouse in huge, ravenous bites. Soon I had eaten the whole mouse. Swiping my jaws contentedly, I left the bones where I had lay, and started moving in the forest.

Padding through the trees, I started to hear voices.

"Squirrelpaw, what do you smell?" a tom voice meowed. A ginger muzzle poked from behind a tree, mouth half-open. I pressed myself to the ground, not wanting to fight.

"Rogue scent!" a lighter, more female voice mewed. I stiffened; these cats scented me.

"Squirrelpaw's right Dustpelt! A rogue has been, or is, here!" another tom hissed.

"Relax Rainwhisker. We're two full grown tom warriors, with sharpened claws and fangs, with one feisty, rebellious, strong-willed she-cat who can fight as well as backtalk..."

"Hey!"

"You get my point."

My fur fluffed out. My tail lashed expectantly. And then the cats came out. A dark gray tom with blue eyes, a dark brown tabby tom, and a small dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

"It _is_ a rogue!" the ginger hissed.

"Good Squirrelpaw," the tabby meowed.

"What do you want, rogue?" the ginger called Squirrelpaw growled. Her fur fluffed up, and she kneaded the ground with her paws.

"I want nothing you puny cats can give me," I hissed.

"Who are you?" the gray tom meowed, a sour edge in his voice.

"I am a cat of many names, though I mostly go by Night," I meowed, matching the tom's tone perfectly.

"Night, prepare for death!" Squirrelpaw meowed. She lept at me and I easily avoided her.

"Squirrelpaw!" the tabby snapped. Squirrelpaw lashed her tail impatiently.

"But Dustpelt..." she protested.

"We shall take this rogue-"

"Night," I corrected. The tabby (Dustpelt) rolled his eyes.

"_-_Night, back to camp, and Firestar will decide her fate," Dustpelt meowed. "C'mon, ro..."

"Night," I said impatiently.

"Night," Dustpelt growled. He and the gray tom pressed against me so I could not escape. My pupils grew big and flickered from one place to another, in desperate search for a way to get away from these toms. Soon Squirrelpaw led Dustpelt, me, and the gray tom to a huge ravine, filled with cats. Fantastic.

"Dustpelt! Who did you bring back?" a gray flecked she-cat meowed anxiously, running to touch noses with the tabby tom who flanked me. He licked the she-cat's nose.

"Squirrelpaw spotted a rogue," Dustpelt explained. My tail lashed. I prodded his rib cage, and he seemed to get it. "Um, her name is _Night," _he added, glaring at me.

"Ferncloud!" meowed a pale ginger she-cat from a den.

"Coming Goldenflower," the she-cat said sweetly. She licked Dustpelt's cheek affectionately and padded away.

Meanwhile, I looked over at the gray tom, who was happily chatting with a lighter gray tom.

"Hey, Rainwhisker, what'cha got there?" the lighter gray tom meowed.

"A rogue... _named Night," _the gray tom, Rainwhisker, meowed, adding "named Night" as I glared at him and raised my white paw, claws out. I turned my attention to Squirrelpaw, who was surrounded by a group of small cats, neither kit nor full-grown cat.

"So what really happened?" a tortoiseshell and white she-cat meowed.

"I padded into the forest, all alone. And suddenly, a black flash!" Squirrelpaw paused as a white she-cat gasped. "The rogue just shot out of nowhere and started attacking!" all the miniature cats gasped. "I slid my claws out. 'you're not getting away without a fight!' I yowled. 'Ha! You can't fight!' the rogue laughed. That was it. I decided to show the rogue who was boss." The cats gasped again, huddling close.

"Did it try to eat you alive?" a light brown she-cat asked, eyes huge.

"Yeah. But I defended myself pretty good. It'd all have been me if Rainwhisker and Dustpelt hadn't come checking in on my hunting," Squirrelpaw boasted. "I nearly had the rogue."

"My name's Night," I growled to Squirrelpaw.

"What? Okay, why didn't you tell me?" Squirrelpaw asked. A black tom laughed. Squirrelpaw swatted his ear, and she and the black cat started tussling.

"Spiderpaw! Squirrelpaw!" the white she-cat meowed.

"Oh Whitepaw," the black tom, Spiderpaw, I guessed, giggled.

"I'd better go. Cinderpelt'll probably need me," the light brown she-cat meowed, touching noses with Squirrelpaw and leaving.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a meeting!" a flame colored tom cried out. He was standing on a ledge overlooking the ravine. "Dustpelt reports that he, Squirrelpaw, and Rainwhisker managed to catch a rogue. Would she come to the front and show herself?" I growled, and reluctantly stepped up. "So you're the rogue," The tom meowed.

"My name's Night!" I spat.

"Night." The tom swished his ginger tail over my ear. I growled.

"Do you wish to join?" he asked. I was taken aback.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," I meowed roughly.

"Gonna have to lose the attitude," I heard Dustpelt mutter. I glared at him. He got the message.

"Night, I can see you are about the same age as some of our senior warriors. You shall be called Nightdust in honor of your black fur and white paws," the tom said.

"Nightdust! Nightdust! Nightdust!" the cats chanted. I felt my ears grow hot.

When the tom bounded off the ledge, he and a gray tom padded to me.

"Nightdust! Hey," the gray tom said.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Graystripe. You know... you smell... I dunno... familiar, I guess," the gray tom meowed.

"Um, thanks? You too?" I tried.

"Do I?" Graystripe asked.

"Kit-birth or something," I meowed, rolling my eyes. But it was true, the gray tom called Graystripe smelled very familiar.

"That's Firestar. We were buds from the beginning," Graystripe meowed, prodding Firestar's side. Firestar laughed.

"You're lucky. I think that's what got you your deputy position," Firestar said.

"Deputy?" I asked.

"Firestar leads the clan. I am second in command, I lead patrols, order patrols, and I'm Firestar's first go-to when he needs to talk to someone," Graystripe explained.

"Patrols?" I asked, more confused.

"Patrols are groups of cats who go hunting or check borders," Firestar said.

"What borders?" I asked. Graystripe sighed.

"Borders with other clans. The clans we mainly need to watch out for is RiverClan and ShadowClan, though WindClan can be hostile, and the thunderpath keeps ShadowClan in check, though they sometimes make it over to invade. Thunderpaths are those things monsters walk on. Monsters are things Twolegs voluntarilly get into," he said. I nodded, taking in all this information.

"Kay..." I said.

"Anyway, we are all bound by the Warrior Code, a code that says we must put our clan before ourselves in order to survive. Us clans are all rivals, trying to get more hunting grounds to survive, but every full moon we gather at Fourtrees for a gathering under a truce. Oh, and every half-moon medicine cats go to the Mothermouth to share tongues with StarClan. StarClan is our warrior ancestors. Sharing tongues means to share news with other cats. Elders also gossip and tell about 'the golden days.' Mothermouth is the place that shelters the Moonstone, a rock underground that shines immensely," Graystripe said.

"Kay..." I nodded.

"At a Gathering, be sure not to give any clan secrets away to older warriors who are always trying to sneakily squeeze information out of little ones," Firestar warned.

"How can I give any secrets away if I'm the newest warrior here, and don't even know the borders!" I snorted.

"Oh, Graystripe will show you the territory tomorrow," Firestar said. "For now, do you mind sharing a nest with Graystripe? We'll get you your own tomorrow. And this is the time for sharing tongues and eating your last meal of the day, so enjoy it." Firestar padded away.

"Wanna eat with me?" Graystripe asked.

"Sure," I meowed. We padded together to a pile of dead animals.

"This is the fresh kill pile," Graystripe meowed. "Take your pleasure." He grabbed a mouse and I timidly took a small shrew. "That's it?" Graystripe asked.

"Yeah," I said. We went to a rock where a dark brown tabby tom was eating with the she-cat Squirrelpaw. He looked up.

"So, you're the new edition, aren't you?" he said. "I'm Brambleclaw. I'm sure you know Squirrelpaw, your 'attacker.'"

"But it's true!" Squirrelpaw protested. "She barreled into me and I nearly killed her!"

"Squirrelpaw, remember the warrior code..."

"Never kill in cold blood," Squirrelpaw grumbled.

"She's got spirit!" I giggled.

"Oh she's got something all right," Dustpelt said from behind me.

"Stop it!" Squirrelpaw meowed. Graystripe was ignoring the drama unfolding and was taking smooth, eager bites at his mouse. I bent down, sniffed at the shrew, and bit into it. There was more bone then flesh, but I ate the whole shrew gratefully. Then I felt something licking my shoulder. I whimpered and pushed away.

"It's the sharing tongues part. We groom each other after mealtime," Graystripe explained. I gratefully started licking his shoulder, and we shared tongues for a few more minutes. When we were done we parted.

"Do you know who your mother was? I have the feeling I know you from somewhere," Graystripe meowed.

"As a kitten, I think I remember my mother being named Willow... something," I meowed thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well, I was born when RiverClan tried to claim the Sunningrocks. I had a sister, but apparently she died of greencough, though I don't remember her coughing or wheezing or sneezing or anything. And I think her name was Moonkit," Graystripe meowed.

"Moonkit... what a nice name," I murmured, remembering how similar that was to my kit name.

"Well, Nightdust, we better get going to my nest. I promise I don't kick and thrash _that _much," Graystripe said, laughing.

"I hope you don't snore as loud as you talk either! I'm a very light sleeper," I meowed, giggling. Graystripe slapped my shoulder with his tail.

We padded to a large den. I saw moss everywhere! Graystripe led me to the middle of all that moss, where a dusky brown she-cat and Dustpelt were dozing in seperate moss nests.

"That's Mousefur. Watch out. Her tongue is sharper than yours," Graystripe said. I giggled softly.

"Then it must be sharp," I mewed. Graystripe went to a nest beside Dustpelt and another tom, a golden brown tabby.

"That's Brackenfur," Graystripe said. He lay down in the moss nest in between, leaving a huge gap beside him.

"Here we sleep," Graystripe meowed. I slowly padded next to him, breathing in his familiar scent. I curled into a small ball and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up early the next day to the sound of a thrush chirping outside. I carefully picked my way around all the sleeping cats, making my way to the blinding early day light. I shook my head to clear it of sleep haze, and realized I was the first one up. I spotted the thrush I had woken up to, and quietly snuck over, slinking behind a tree. It was pecking the ground, which I thought was pretty stupid. I let one white paw go in front of the other easily, and my white tipped tail just barely brushed the ground. I suddenly sprang at the bird, biting its neck, ending its life. It let out a croak as its life slipped away from it. I dropped it at the fresh kill pile and lay in the shade of the ravine. But before I could doze off something called my name.

"Nightdust!" Graystripe hissed. He prodded my side with his paw.

"I wasn't asleep, furball!" I growled playfully.

"I'm taking you to see the territory today. First, let's eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay," I meowed. We padded to the freshkill pile, where I looked proudly at my thrush.

"That's a fat thrush! I bet Sorrelpaw caught it," Graystripe teased. My face fell and I stifled a snarl. Graystripe purred loudly. "I'm kidding!" he laughed.

"Not funny!" I said. Mousefur, Brackenfur, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker slowly padded outside in the clearing.

"I thought I heard Graystripe," Mousefur complained.

"Sorry Mousefur," Graystripe said. Soon more warriors and apprentices padded out of their dens, and finally the leader. They all crowded around Graystripe, awaiting patrol orders.

"Okay! Rainwhisker, me, Nightdust, and Cloudtail as one border patrol, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Sootfur as another. We'll meet in the middle at WindClan border, and come back. Mousefur and Ashfur and Spiderpaw as one hunting patrol, and Brackenfur and Whitepaw as another. Go!" Graystripe said. The cats assigned a patrol went off, and Graystripe and I met Cloudtail and Rainwhisker at the edge of the ravine. "Ready?" Graystripe asked. The toms nodded. "Let's go."

We padded the opposite way as Dustpelt's patrol. We kept on walking, Graystripe quickly explaining landmarks on the way. Soon a very gross fishy smell hit my nostrils, and I paused, wrinkling my nose.

"This is RiverClan's scent mark. Looks like they've marked the Sunningrocks again. I'll report that to Firestar," Graystripe said, spraying his own scent over the fishy smell. We started padding along the river, and a cool breeze started to ruffle my fur. I saw a lone tree in the distance, towards our camp.

"That tree's called the Owl Tree. When you feel a breeze you know you're close to WindClan. Hey, I see Dustpelt!" Rainwhisker said, waving his tail at Sootfur. The patrol clashed into ours, and Sootfur and Rainwhisker joined.

"Find anything?" Cloudtail asked Brambleclaw.

"ShadowClan made a vain attempt to come over the border. We saw Cedarheart's dead body on the thunderpath," Brambleclaw meowed. Dustpelt nodded.

"And we smelled the reek of the thunderpath, as usual," Squirrelpaw meowed. "Um, Nightdust, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but okay," I replied.

"Why is Graystripe following you around like a dog to its Twoleg? And why do you two smell alot alike?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"I have no idea. Graystripe does smell familiar, though," I meowed.

"Tell me!" Squirrelpaw begged.

"Fine." I told Squirrelpaw. "All I think I remembered from being in a clan. I couldn't see, but my hearing was just starting to kick in. That's how I remember it all."

"I remember from Graystripe's telling, he had a mother named Willowpelt, and might have had a sister named Moonkit, who was really weak from birth," Squirrelpaw said. "Maybe you two are siblings!"

"No. That'd be kind of weird," I said.

"But almost everyone in the clan has siblings! I have Leafpaw, Brightheart has Thornclaw and Brackenfur, Sootfur has Rainwhisker and Sorrelpaw, Mousefur had Runningwind before he died..." Squirrelpaw went on.

"No. It's not true," I meowed. "Graystripe is not my brother." Though I couldn't ignore the nagging thought that maybe, just maybe, we could be kin.

When we got back to camp Graystripe and Dustpelt padded to Firestar's den. I looked over at the fresh kill pile and saw that s hunting patrol had already come back. It seemed like prey was scarce. The pile was bigger than it was when I first woke up, but it was still small. I twitched my whiskers as I scented Brackenfur and Whitepaw coming through the thorn barrier. Whitepaw was carrying a small shrew, and Brackenfur had a thrush and a mouse. The two cats deposited their fresh kill and padded away. I blinked. Surely there was more prey in the forest?

"Hey," Thornclaw said from behind me. I whirled around to see his golden tabby pelt.

"Hey," I mewed. "I'm going hunting. Coming?"

"Sure, just let me get Shrewpaw," Thornclaw said, padding away. I patiently sat down to wait. Looking back at the fresh kill pile I scented a strange smell mixed with the rabbit scent. Probably just WindClan.

"Nightdust, ready?" Thornclaw asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Shrewpaw was bouncing around excitedly.

"You'd think he'd never hunted before," Thornclaw joked as we padded out of camp.

"He just wants to show me his hunting skills," I meowed. Thornclaw laughed.

"Shh, quiet Thornclaw," Shrewpaw hissed. "You too Nightdust."

Shrewpaw flicked his tail, crouched low, and sprang into the air. I watched as he landed swiftly on a mouse, killing it swiftly. He proudly showed his mouse to Thornclaw, then put it down.

"Nice job," I said.

"Thanks Nightdust," Shrewpaw meowed.

"You're a good hunter Shrewpaw. You'll get your warrior name in no time!" Thornclaw said.

"Thanks Thornclaw," Shrewpaw said, glowing at the praise. I suddenly scented something. I flicked my tail and padded off, crouched low, moving swiftly but quietly. I soon saw my scent, a vole. Crouching lower, my white paws tucked under me, I shut my jaw quietly and snuck closer. All my weight was on my haunches, and I stepped lightly. I sprang into the air, coming down on the vole. I shut my jaw over the vole's neck, killing it. Licking my muzzle, I kicked some dirt over it and carried on. I soon saw Thornclaw and Shrewpaw by the border with ShadowClan. Shrewpaw was stalking a squirrel. It ran on the thunderpath. Shrewpaw didn't see where the squirrel was, or what was coming towards him... I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the crunching of bones and a low wail cut the air. My tail curled up. My paws carried me over to Thornclaw, and I opened my eyes as I bumped into him.

"Shrewpaw," I whispered. I could see the rise and fall of his stomach grow fainter. Thornclaw raced onto the thunderpath, grabbed Shrewpaw, and ran back before a monster could get him too.

"Shrewpaw," Thornclaw whispered. Shrewpaw gasped.

"Monster... Thorn... claw... Night..." he stuttered, blood gurgling in his throat.

"Don't speak," I said to Shrewpaw.

"Night... dust... Gray... stripe..." With a last heave of his chest, Shrewpaw uttered one final word; "...kin..."

Time seemed to slow down. I stared at the apprentice in awe.

"Spoken from StarClan..." I murmured instantly.

"What did he say?" Thornclaw asked.

"Oh, um, I think he's going crazy... cuz, um, he said me and Graystripe were kin!" I said, forcing a laugh. Inside I was growing hot. So StarClan knew me and Graystripe were kin? Why didn't they tell me sooner?

"It's not crazy Nightdust. It's a message from StarClan," Thornclaw murmured in my ear. His whiskers tickled my ear, and I stifled a laugh.

"But..." I protested.

"You and Graystripe look very much alike," Thornclaw said, licking my cheek. We both drew away from each other, embarrassed. The Thornclaw looked down at his apprentice.

"C'mon, we'd better get back to camp," he said. I nodded. We grabbed Shrewpaw's body and started running back to the ThunderClan camp, his blood dripping down my chest.

"What happened?" Ferncloud screeched. Murmurs of worry started rippling through the clan.

"He died in honor, feeding the clan. He chased a squirrel on a thunderpath, and a monster rolled over him," Thornclaw choked out. Ferncloud buried her nose into Shrewpaw's cold fur. Thornclaw dipped his head and backed away. Firestar immediately padded out to Shrewpaw's body.

"He will be remembered," he murmured in Ferncloud's ear. He lept onto the highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he yowled. "Shrewpaw's vigile shall be tonight. Also, I'd like to make an apprentice a warrior. Sorrelpaw, please step up.

"Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?"

"I do!" Sorrelpaw said confidently.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sorreltail. StarClan honors you for your courage and patience." Firestar rested his muzzle on Sorrelpaw's-no, Sorrel_tail's _head, and in return Sorreltail gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Sorreltail, by tradition, you must keep a silent vigile tonight and watch over the camp. But you can speak until the sun starts setting," Firestar meowed.

"While the rest of us get a good night sleep, you'll be watching the camp," Cloudtail piped up. Firestar flashed him a warning glance, and Cloudtail fell silent. I stifled a laugh.

When Firestar bounded off the highledge I searched the clearing for Thornclaw. The golden tabby was talking to Brackenfur and Brightheart, but when he saw me he waved his tail for me to go to him.

"Hey Nightdust! I was just talking to Brackenfur and Brightheart about the hunt," Thornclaw said, stroking my shoulder with his tail. Brackenfur and Brightheart exchanged a glance; I knew what they were thinking.

"So Shrewpaw caught a mouse, then scented a squirrel. He went off in another direction, with me following close behind. Soon I realized how close he was to the thunderpath. My throat was so dry I couldn't even whisper, much less scream a warning to Shrewpaw," Thornclaw said.

"I was worried too. I shut my eyes and suddenly heard the loud cracking of bones. My heart skipped a beat and I ran to Thornclaw, who was so upset..." I put in.

"...I could barely move," Thornclaw finished.

"Then how did you do that daring move of running onto the thunderpath and grabbing Shrewpaw's body?" I asked, slapping his shoulder with my tail playfully.

"Right..." Thornclaw said. "It was a stupid idea..."

"But it worked," I finished.

"We stared at Shrewpaw for a minute," Thornclaw said "and then he started stammering words. What we got from it was that Graystr... ow!" I stepped on his paw, claws out. He got the message; I didn't want the whole kin secret out.

"That a gray striped mouse is a bad omen," I cut in quickly. Thornclaw nodded quickly, and Brightheart and Brackenfur looked confused.

"What gray striped mouse?" Brightheart asked.

"A... uhh..." I stammered.

"Oh, we don't know yet. But if anycat catches a gray striped mouse, throw it back," Thornclaw stepped in. Brightheart nodded, but Brackenfur shook his head.

"That's stupid." Brackenfur turned around and padded away.

"Well, I hope you don't catch this 'gray-striped mouse,' or whatever," Brightheart said, padding after him. Thornclaw and I exchanged glances.

"That went well," he said.

"What were you thinking? I don't want the whole of the clans to know Graystripe is my brother!" I hissed, cuffing Thornclaw on the ear.

"Oh Nightdust..." Thornclaw stroked my back with his tail, licking my shoulder. I grew hot as Sandstorm and Ashfur passed us, staring at us. They exchanged glances and walked away.

"Thornclaw! Do you know how humiliating this is?" I hissed. Thornclaw looked up, and I felt something melt in my heart.

"Sorry," he said quickly, parting from me.

"Don't worry about it. We now only have the whole clan laughing at us! Look!" I pointed my tail at Ashfur, who was staring at us while talking to Ferncloud and Goldenflower. They broke into huge grins. I pointed my tail then to Sandstorm, who was gossiping with Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Mousefur. They all started chuckling. Then I looked over at Ferncloud, who now went over to Sorreltail. Sorreltail glanced at us and a huge smile escaped her lips. She then padded to the apprentices and told them the news. The apprentices all started laughing loudly, and Squirrelpaw padded over to us.

"And the devil arrives," Thornclaw murmured. Squirrelpaw waved her tail excitedly.

"Is it true you two are in love?" she squeaked, bursting into another mob of laughter.

"Of course not! What Ashfur and Sandstorm saw was the fact that I had some strange bugs on my pelt, and Thornclaw was trying to get them out," I snapped. Squirrelpaw shrank back and skittered away.

"Wow Nightdust. That was awesome," Thornclaw meowed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It was a last-minute thing," I said quickly. "We still have a day ahead of us, it's far past sunhigh. D'ya think I should break the news to Graystripe?"

"No, he needs to focus on his warrior duties," Thornclaw said.

"All right, I'm gonna go talk to Sandstorm. I need to convince her that what she saw was you taking bugs off my pelt," I said, padding off. I found Sandstorm talking to Rainwhisker and Sootfur. When they saw me they tried to hide their grins. It didn't work.

"Listen Sandstorm. Thornclaw saw some fleas in my fur and tried to take them out. And there was a tick on my shoulder he was trying to get out too. In case you didn't hear me correctly, WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" I hissed, arching my back and flexing my claws. She looked taken aback, and I wondered if she was stupid enough to believe what I just told her. I didn't know if she bought it or not, but she simply said, "Alright," and padded off.

"Oh, okay," Sootfur meowed quietly. He and Rainwhisker ran over to Sorreltail and started talking to her. The three siblings started talking about something.

"I won't stick around to find out," I thought. I was just ready to leave the ravine when Thornclaw padded up to me.

"I told Ashfur I was taking bugs off your fur. He didn't buy it, but at least he promised to tell the other cats the 'truth,'" he meowed. I nodded.

"I'm going for a walk, you coming?" I said. Thornclaw nodded.

"Of course I will. I'm not letting you get into danger," he said.

"What danger could I get into?" I said. We slowly padded out of the ravine. When we were far enough that nocat would see us, we twined tails.

"I love you Nightdust. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me," Thornclaw whispered. I was taken aback a bit. I knew it was true, but I wasn't sure if I completely felt the same way. I mean, there was once this rogue, and I was crazy for him. But Thornclaw was different. _I do love him, _I thought. I moved closer, feeling his hot breath on my neck.

"I love you too," I said. I licked his cheek, and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Thornclaw meowed in dismay.

"I smelled a mouse," I whispered. I crouched in a hunters crouch, my belly fur just barely touching the ground. Moving swiftly, I soon saw the mouse. But before I could grab it, something grabbed me. I screeched in fury, trying to claw whatever it was that had grabbed me. Twisting, I screeched to Thornclaw, "RUN! THEY'LL GET YOU TOO!"

"No! I won't let them get you!" Thornclaw screamed. He hurled himself at the thing (which I realized was a Twoleg) and grabbed onto one leg. He clawed it, drawing blood. I felt the Twoleg's paws shift, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck. I growled and looked over at Thornclaw, who was retreating in the forest. "I'm sorry!" he screamed. I knew it was a lost cause. The Twoleg threw me into a monster and took off. My stomach lurched. Where were they taking me? What would they do? I looked around the monster, seeing that there were three other cats in here, all in stiff webbing.

"Where are we?" I whimpered.

"Haha! Another rogue, I see," a ginger meowed.

"Easy Flick, she's scared like all the rest of us," a silver tabby scolded.

"But Moon..." the ginger tom, Flick, protested.

"We don't know where the Upwalkers are taking us! I'm Moon, by the way, that's my partner Flick, and that dark gray tabby says his name is Webfoot," the silver tabby meowed. "What's your name?"

"Nightdust. I come from ThunderClan," I meowed.

"ThunderClan! They obviously don't have the sense to stay away from Twolegs!" Webfoot spat.

"Oh, and I bet _you _didn't get captured by the Twolegs!" I snapped.

"Do you think I volunteered for this?" Webfoot hissed. He smelled of rabbits. _WindClan._

"Stop it! Both of you! We need to stick together if we're ever going to get out! Nightdust, can you open these cages?" Moon cried.

"Cages?" I asked.

"Cages?" Webfoot echoed mockingly.

"She means the things we're in," Flick grumbled.

"I'll try to open these... cages," I meowed, going over to Moon's webbing. I stared at a strange contraption, and I felt dizzy just looking at it. "Are all these webbed enclosements like this?"

"I dunno. Look at mine," Flick muttered. I was about to walk to him when the monster lurched. I fell forward, feeling bile well up in my throat. I pushed it away, and a light opened up in the monster. And three Twolegs stood.

I arched my back and hissed, claws trying to dig into the monster's belly. I immediately started running, and the Twolegs caught me with a huge square pelt. They pushed me into a stiff web, and closed it. I was trapped.

"Moon! Flick! Webfoot! Try to escape when they open your webbed enclosements!" I yowled as the Twolegs pulled my web away. I suddenly saw Flick's ginger shape take off into the forest, and the Twolegs screamed immensely. He was followed by Moon, but Webfoot wasn't so lucky. I saw him in the web still, his back arched. I clawed my web, and soon the Twolegs shoved me in a different web, in one of their nests. The place was dark and murky. I couldn't see the sun, much less any sign of wildlife. Other cats were in webs like mine, but none with my scent of ThunderClan. Next to me was a fishy smelling blue she-cat. On the other side, a timid silver tabby like Moon. I could smell their fear-scent wafting off them in waves.

"H... hi," the tabby stuttered. "I... I'm c-c-called S-S-Snickerd-d-doodle."

"She won't stop," the blue she-cat complained. "I'm Mistyfoot, by the way. I'm from RiverClan. And you smell like ThunderClan. The Sunningrocks are ours, so don't try anything fishy."

"As fishy as you smell? Please, the Sunningrocks are ThunderClan's. We smelled your disgusting stench and put ours there," I snapped.

"W-w-what's the S-Sunningrocks?" Snickerdoodle asked.

"And you smell like mice! You ThunderClanners are such cowards that you have a kittypet as your leader!" Mistyfoot hissed.

"G-g-guys?"

"Well, you're half-clan!" I growled.

"G-guys..."

"How in StarClan's name did you know?" Mistyfoot snarled.

"W-w-w-what's S-StarClan?"

"Graystripe told me," I meowed.

"Well, you're a rogue!" Mistyfoot hissed.

"And you knew that how?" I asked impatiently.

"You stench smells only faintly of ThunderClan," Mistyfoot snapped.

"Well, you eat fish-guts for evening meals!" I retorted.

"W-w-what?"

"And... and you're a blood-sucker!" Mistyfoot said.

"At least flesh doesn't make me smell as horrible as you do!" I snapped.

"Rogue!"

"Half-Clanner!"

"Blood-sucker!"

"Fish gut chewer!"

"STOP!"

Mistyfoot and I turned to stare at Snickerdoodle, who had been pacing back and forth. This was entirely new. Snickerdoodle's fur was on end, her back was arched, and her claws were out. She almost looked... scary. For a kittypet.

"I don't want to live for who-knows-how-long next to you two! So stop bickering like kittens and behave!" Snickerdoodle looked mortified to have done that. She slank to the far edge of her webbing and looked self-consciously around.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"I know, right?" Mistyfoot muttered. "She's kind of touchy."

"_Kind of_ touchy is putting it mildly," I spat.

"Right," Mistyfoot mewed. My fur stood on end when something in the nest opened, letting light of the sun shine through. A Twoleg stepped in, followed by two other Twolegs. He was saying something strange, and the other two Twolegs started looking at the cats and muttering to themselves.

"Mistyfoot... what is this?" I whispered.

"These Twolegs go around, and look at cats. When they see one they appear to like, they take it and make them... kittypets!" Mistyfoot spat. Suddenly, huge hands grabbed her. I hissed at the Twoleg who was holding her. Mistyfoot scratched the Twoleg, and the Twoleg gasped and shoved the hissing and spitting blue she-cat back in the web. The female Twoleg ran to that Twoleg with a golden tabby in her arms. The tabby seemed calm and affectionate, and the Twolegs walked out of the nest.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The cat? That was Denver. Poor tom. Next place for him is probably the Cutter," Mistyfoot replied.

"Denver? What kind of name is that?" I laughed.

"Don't ask. He's a strange one," Mistyfoot meowed.

* * *

By the end of the day, Snickerdoodle was gone, leaving me only Mistyfoot next to me. When the opening swung open again, we could see the full moon. Mistyfoot snuggled down at the side next to me.

"We should get some rest," she murmured. I snuggled against the side of the web, brushing my fur uncomfortably next to Mistyfoot's.

* * *

The next day (or when we woke up, since I couldn't tell days any more) Mistyfoot and I awoke to the sound of the opening creaking open. The Twoleg now had a kitten in his huge paws. He tossed the fluffy gray kitten in Snickerdoodle's webbing, and left. The poor kitten started to wail.

"Someone please shut her up!" a black tom growled from the other side of the nest.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the kit sweetly.

"Cloud," the kit sniffed. I nuzzled the kit through the webbing. She smiled.

"I'm Nightdust," I said.

"Finally!" the tom growled. I glared at him, and he shut up.

"Where am I?" the kit named Cloud mewled.

"We are at a place where people take cats and we never see them again," I whispered to Cloud.

"What? So I'll never see you again?" Cloud wailed.

"Grr..." the black tom growled.

"Shut up Coal! The poor kit's terrified!" Mistyfoot snapped.

"And she should be! I am so glad she's a kit! Twolegs always take kits! She'll be gone in no time, and we'll have some peace and quiet!" the tom (Coal) hissed. Cloud started crying again.

"Oh, and if you're taken, you'll be taken to the Cutter! Then maybe you can curb your attitude!" I snapped.

"Well, at least I know how to hold my tongue!" Coal hissed.

"As if! You aren't holding your tongue now, you fox-hearted piece of crowfood!" I spat.

"Well... you're a..." Coal was cut off by the Twolegs coming into the nest with a ginger cat held by its scruff. It was tossed into a cage next to Coal, and the Twolegs disappeared.

"Well, that was convienient," I muttered.

"I want my mommy," Cloud whimpered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Four moons," Cloud replied.

"A barely weaned kit... how cruel..." I whispered. "Okay, so listen Cloud, I'll chew a hole in your webbing and you can sleep with me."

"That'll never work," Coal snapped.

"Shut up. Now I know why they call you Coal," I snapped. I started chewing the corner of the wall of webbing. It was hard and cold, but bent easily against my strong jaws.

"If the webs bend so easily, why don't you just bend them with your paw?" Cloud suggested. I nodded and started bending, only to realize that the thicker webs were made of wood. The swinging opening in the front was compact and hard metal webbing, so there was no escape. I started chewing the wood, feeling the disgusting wood taste in my mouth.

"Cloud, you're gonna have to work with me here. Bend the bendable webs, and I'll chew the wood," I said. Cloud nodded and started using her front paws to part the wires. We worked for a while (it was hard getting the web walls to cooperate) when Cloud cried out in pain.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"I... I cut myself! It's bleeding!" Cloud cried. She put her paw through the webbing. Her pad was gushing bood.

"Oh Cloud," I sighed. I started licking her pad, she winced. "Don't move," I murmured.

"Geez Nightdust, when did you become so great with kits?" Mistyfoot asked. I shrugged and grabbed some cobwebs with my tail. I put them on my paw, and pressed them on Cloud's paw. She shrieked in pain.

"Shh..." I whispered. I pressed them down a little more, and Cloud screamed again.

"Stop! Please stop!" she cried.

"It'll make you feel better," I said. She said nothing but I could tell she was doubting it. "Keep the cobwebs on, I'll make the hole a little bigger so you can squeeze through," I said. Cloud nodded and I started gnawing the wood again. I spat the shavings out of my mouth in utter disgust. _The things I do for kits, _I thought grimly. I had to admit though, Cloud was adorable. Like all kits, all she wanted was warmth and comfort. My jaws suddenly lurched forward. I had broken the web.

"C'mon Cloud," I whispered. Cloud tottered forward and slipped through the hole. She emerged in my webbing. I turned to the wall on the back, and lay down.

"It's cold in this place," she whimpered. She lay down and I wrapped my body around her, licking her fur the wrong way to try to warm her, the way my mother used to do to me and Graystripe. "Tell me a story Nightdust," Cloud murmured.

"How about I tell you about 'The Walking Stars'?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked.

"You've never heard 'The Walking Stars?' Well, I'll have to tell you. Every time a cat dies, a new star is added to the sky. Sometimes a cat is killed without the will of StarClan, which is all the cats who died. That cat is then reborn, normally to a beautiful she-cat and a handsome tom.

"Once three she-cats were born. One was named Mousekit, one was named Tallkit, and one was named Swallowkit. They were all born in enemy families, who were fighting constantly. Strangely enough, these three she-cats were all rebirths of murdered cats Mouseclaw, Tallshadow, and Swallowsong.

"The medicine cats from all three families recieved a prophecy right before the she-cats were born; 'There will be three, rebirths of blood, who will save the clans from lurking danger.' One night the three she-cats all were guided by mysterious stardust to a place of peace, four trees all together. Their mothers didn't know they were gone. The she-cats met and formed an alliance, a friendship they promised never to break. And one day that alliance saved their families.

"Meanwhile, a dangerous cat lurked in the shadows. He was Lionfang from the fourth enemy family. This cat was exiled and made his own family of bloodthirsty rogues. He was a huge threat to the families. Each day, each night, the families were on the edge, watching for him and his group. Finally, on a night with no moon, he attacked all four families. The families were driven together, and Mousekit and Tallkit and Swallowkit met up under a log in the middle of the battle.

"'What should we do?' asked Mousekit frantically. 'We need to save our families,' Tallkit said, determined. 'But how?' wondered Swallowkit. Stardust swirled around them, forcing their tails to twine. The cats suddenly knew what to do. They all put one front paw in the middle of them all, and stardust swirled around them, faster. The three kits rose up in the air and out of the log, above the battle. They all bowed their heads, and somehow, the families seemed to get more strength. What seemed like a lost battle was won by their families, but no cat ever knew it was them who saved their families. Today they live as elders, and their names are Mousefur, Tallpoppy, and Swallowtail."

As I finished the story, I heard gentle snoring coming from Cloud. I knew she liked the story, and I tiredly rested my head on the cold, hard ground, and fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, Cloud was still asleep. My bowl had been filled with those disgusting pellets kittypets eat. Twolegs came pouring into the nest, causing every cat to wake up and perk their ears.

"Nightdust," Cloud whimpered.

"Go back," I hissed. Cloud quietly slipped back to her cage as a female Twoleg came to my cage. She spoke some words to a Twoleg, and the Twoleg who brought me here grabbed me by my scruff and shoved me in a den with floppy walls and small openings so I could see out. I hissed, afraid of what could happen to me. The Twolegs dragged me into a monster, and I realized what was going to happen.

I'd become a kittypet!

I was disgusted by the thought, and clawed the walls even more.

The twolegs brought me to their "house" as Coal referred to it. As soon as they put my "cage" down I bolted. I didn't know the territory but I had to find a safe place. I crawled underneath a twoleg thing and hid there as the twolegs came to me. They spoke some things in their language and then one of them reached a paw to me. I batted it away, leaving a long scratchmark on it. I hissed at them and they backed away.

Three days and three nights passed. Nothing changed. A few more days and nights and a new twoleg was brought in. I didn't like him. He tried to "calm me down," but I didn't want to be calmed down. I needed to go home. I had to go back to the warriors.


End file.
